Finding footwear that fits ideally is oftentimes a difficult task. Additionally, overtime, footwear stretches, deforms, or wears out, thereby providing a poor fit with the user's foot. Footwear can be too large, too small, too wide, too narrow, etc. Unfortunately, such drawbacks are not discovered until the footwear has been worn for a period of time, after which the footwear cannot be returned. Thus, purchasers of the footwear are stuck wearing poorly fitting footwear or they cast aside, discard, or otherwise stop wearing the footwear, thereby resulting in sore feet and/or a waste of money.